


Santa

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Santa Kink, Secret Santa, Visiting Santa Claus, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Percy and Piper have a conversation about Jason and Santa Claus.Oneshot/drabble





	Santa

"So," Percy Jackson started. Piper glanced over at him curiously, waiting for him to go on, and oh he did. "I think at our party, Jason should be Santa this year."

Piper in turn smirked. "You’re just saying that so you have an excuse to sit on his lap."

He looked at her this time. And his face was completely serious. 

"...damn right."

Well at least he could get in the Christmas spirit and just admit it.


End file.
